EDT : Elite Detective Team
by Coming.upSilver'94
Summary: Super Junior pasang aksi jadi Detektif? gimana ya aksi mereka? baca aja, jangan lupa review! warning: oc!
1. Chapter 1 : Save The Girl

new ff, semoga suka, dan banyak yang baca + review :)

* * *

Tittle : EDT (Elite Detective Team) Series - Save The Girl

Author : Dika Cukyo

Genre : Acction

Cast :

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Leeteuk

Lee Sungmin

Yesung

Park Hye Min (oc)

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SM Entertainment dan keluarga mereka :)

Author's Note : Di ff ini umur member super junior sama, 21 tahun. Ide ff author dapet saat nonton mv teen top yang supa luv, hahaha, mv itu bagus :) sebenernya author pengin pakai cast teen top, tapi author lebih suka super junior, jadi akhirnya author pakai cast super junior :) #DibantaiAngel

GOOOO!

* * *

Tuing!

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara email masuk. Diapun segera turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju laptopnya yang ada di atas meja belajar.

"Siapa sih? Ganggu orang tidur siang aja!" Kata Sungmin sambil membuka emailnya. Diapun membaca email itu dan tersenyum senang.

Dia segera mengutak-atik laptopnya dan membuka sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat canggih, lalu melakukan beberapa hal yang author ga tahu apa –digorok reader-. Setelah selesai melakukan semuanya, dia segera mengambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi teman-temannya.

Tuuut tuuut tuuut klik!

"Ya, ada apa?"

* * *

Save The Girl

* * *

Leeteuk POV  
"Ugh! Capenya!" Kataku setelah berlatih basket cukup lama. Aku langsung mengambil air dari tasku untuk menghilangkan rasa haus yang dari tadi aku rasakan.

Drrrttt drrrtt ddrrtt!

Aku langsung mengambil handphoneku dan melihat nama Sungmin tertera disana. Aku segera menekan tombol jawab dan menjawab telefon itu.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanyaku pada Sungmin.

"Kita dapat misi baru" Jawab dia singkat.

"Misi apa kali ini?" Tanya suara lain yang aku ketahui suara Donghae, ternyata telefon ini sudah di sambungkan dengan beberapa orang lain, 6 orang lebih tepatnya.

"Kita diminta untuk menyelamatkan gadis bernama Park Hye Min" Jawab Sungmin.

"Siapa?" Tanya Yesung.

"Park Hye Min, dia anak dari menteri transportasi, gadis itu kabur dari rumah setelah bertengkar hebat dengan orang tuanya" Jawab Sungmin.

"Menyelamatkan gadis yang kabur dari rumah? Kedengarannya mudah" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Tidak semudah itu, kalian tahu kelompok teroris Blackmouth? Kelompok itu juga sedang mengincar gadis itu, untuk itulah mereka menyewa kita" Kata Sungmin.

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak semudah yang dibilang Kyu, berapa uang yang kita dapat?" Tanya Siwon.

"40 juta won jika kita bisa membawa gadis itu pulang dengan selamat" Jawab Sungmin.

"Ok! Kita terima, jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ok! Pertama kita harus menyelidiki apa yang terjadi. Donghae dan Siwon kalian pergi ke kantor ayah Park Hye Min dan bicara dengan dia, cari tahu apa yang terjadi. Yesung dan Kyuhyun kalian pergi ke apartemen gadis itu dan cari info, apapun yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk, dan Leeteuk kita akan pergi ke kantor pusat" Kata Sungmin panjang.

"Aku pergi sekarang!" Kataku dan langsung mengambil tasku dan berlari menuju kantor pusat.

* * *

Author POV

"On the way!" Kata Donghae yang sedang menaiki skateboardnya, dia segera menutup telefonnya dan konsentrasi ke jalanan.

"Ahh! Kenapa harus sekarang, aku sedang bersenang-senang!" Protes Siwon.

"Kau harus pergi sekarang!" Kata Sungmin tegas.

"Baik baik!" Kata Siwon. Dia segera keluar dari bar dan menghampiri mobil sport warna hitam miliknya. Dalam sekejap mobil itu sudah melaju kencang dijalanan kota Seoul.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua pergi juga, aku akan menyuruh Dessy mengantar kunci apartemennya" Kata Sungmin pada Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"I'm on the way!" Jawab Yesung yang sedang berlari menuju apartemen Park Hye Min.

"Ok! Aku berangkat sekarang!" Kata Kyuhyun, dia langsung menaiki sepedanya dan pergi.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang!" Kata Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri, dia langsung menutup laptopnya dan pergi menuju kantor pusat menggunakan sepeda motor yang biasa dia gunakan.

* * *

Kantor Menteri Transportasi (Donghae dan Siwon)

"Kau lambat!" Kata Siwon singkat saat Donghae menghampirinya masih dengan menaiki skateboard.

"Kendaraanku tidak secepat kau!" Kata Donghae ketus dan ikut berjalan dibelakang Siwon yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan.

"Kalau kau tahu skateboard itu lambat kenapa kau masih memakainya?" Tanya Siwon.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Jadi ini tempatnya?" Tanya Donghae.

"Iya, sebaiknya kita cepat masuk sebelum orang tua gadis itu pergi" Kata Siwon, merekapun mempercepat langkah mereka.

* * *

Apartemen Park Hye Min (Yesung dan Kyuhyun)

"Dimana Dessy?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah!" Jawab Yesung lemas. Mereka sudah sampai sejak tadi dan sekarang sedang menunggu Dessy yang mengantarkan kunci apartemen itu.

"Mungkin dia tersesat!" Tebak Kyuhyun.

"Dia tidak pernah tersesat, kau tahu itu!" Kata Yesung.

"Mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia tersesat!" Tebak Kyuhyun lagi, Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"ITU DIA!" Teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat seekor anjing putih sedang berlari kearah mereka.

"Dessy cepat!" Teriak Yesung. Anjing bernama Dessy itupun berlari lebih cepat ke arah Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat masuk!" Kata Yesung pada Kyuhyun setelah mereka mendapatkan kunci apartemen dan menyuruh Dessy untuk pulang.

"Iya, cepat selesai lebih baik!" Kata Kyuhyun. Merekapun segera masuk ke apartemen milik Park Hye Min untuk mencari petunjuk.

* * *

Kantor Pusat IAO (Independent Agent Organisation) (Sungmin dan Leeteuk)

"Apa yang kau temukan?" Tanya Sungmin pada Leeteuk.

"Tidak banyak, hanya beberapa info tidak penting" Jawab Leeteuk, "Kau sendiri?" Tanya Leeteuk balik.

"Sama, aku heran kenapa kita sangat sulit mencari info gadis itu!" Kata Sungmin.

"Semoga yang lain mendapatkan info yang lebih baik!" Harap Leeteuk.

"Sudah mencari info tentang Blackmouth?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Sudah" Jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Dan hasilnya?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Mengerikan!" Jawab Sungmin membuat Leeteuk kaget.

"Mengerikan? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Mungkin seharusnya kita tidak menerima misi ini. Blackmouth merupakan kelompok teroris yang sangat besar, mereka sudah banyak melakukan kejahatan internasional, aku tidak yakin kita bisa menghentikan mereka" Jawab Sungmin.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Leeteuk. Kalau Sungmin sampai berkata seperti itu, itu artinya benar-benar bahaya!

"Kita harus menemukan dan membawa gadis itu pulang sebelum Blackmouth tahu kalau kita sedang mengejar gadis itu!" Jawab Sungmin.

"Apa itu mungkin?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Kita hanya bisa berharap!" Jawab Sungmin. Setelah itu mereka hanya terdiam di ruangan itu berdua.

* * *

"Jadi apa yang kalian temukan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak banyak, kami hanya mendapat sedikit info!" Jawab Yesung seraya menyerahkan sebuah berkas kepada Sungmin.

"Kalian?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Siwon dan Donghae.

"Kami tidak berhasil menemui ayah gadis itu, saat kami datang orang itu sedang rapat, tapi sampai tadi kami disana, orang itu tidak muncul!" Jawab Siwon.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin tidak percaya, Donghae dan Siwon hanya mengangguk.

"Ya sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian pulang, besok kita melakukan pencarian lagi!" Kata Sungmin akhirnya.

"Baiklah, semoga misi ini cepat selesai. Aku pergi dulu!" Kata Siwon, lalu dia keluar ruangan itu dan diikuti yang lain.

* * *

Donghae POV

Setelah puas istirahat semalaman, aku bangun dengan segar dan memulai hari dengan berkeliling kota Seoul menggunakan skateboard favoritku.

Drrrt drrt drrttt!

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanyaku to the point pada Sungmin.

"Aku menemukan gadis itu, dia sedang berada di stasiun kereta bawah tanah!" Jawab Sungmin.

"Aku segera kesana!" Kataku langsung menutup telefon. Jarakku dekat, jadi aku pasti bisa mengejar gadis itu.

Aku segera berlari masuk ke stasiun dan melihat sekeliling mencari gadis itu dan aku berhasil menemukannya, gadis itu sedang berdiri menunggu kereta yang sepertinya masih lama. Gadis itu sepertinya melihatku karena dia langsung berjalan menjauh saat aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Aku terus mengikuti gadis itu yang terus berjalan, aku melihat gadis itu masuk ke sebuah ruangan, aku terus mengikutinya tapi saat aku masuk ke ruangan itu gadis itu sudah tidak ada, aku kehilangan jejak!

Bugh!

"AKHH!" Aku jatuh tersungkur saat sebuah benda tumpul mengenaiku. Aku merasakan seseorang sedang mengikat tanganku, lalu orang itu mendudukanku di kursi yang ada disana.

* * *

Park Hye Min POV

Aku langsung pergi saat melihat ada seorang pria mendekatiku, aku segera masuk ke sebuah ruangan dan bersembunyi disana. Aku melihat pria itu juga masuk ke ruangan ini. Aku segera memukul pria itu dengan balok kayu dari belakangnya, dia tidak menyadarinya dan jatuh tersungkur.

Aku langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengikatnya dan mendudukannya di kursi.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku tapi tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Aku diminta untuk membawamu pulang!" Jawab pria itu.

"Jadi ayahku yang meminta kamu membawaku pulang?" Tanyaku, pria itu hanya mengangguk.

"Aku pulang atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu, kalau aku mau pulang aku bisa pulang sendiri, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencariku" Kataku dan bergerak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya pria itu.

"Pergi tentu saja, aku ada urusan!" Jawabku.

"Lepaskan dulu ikatanku!" Kata pria itu membuat aku tertawa.

"Kalau kau berani menerima tawaran untuk membawa aku pulang, seharusnya kau bisa melepaskan diri dari ikatan itu dengan mudah!" Kataku dan langsung pergi meninggakan dia.

* * *

Author POV

"Gadis itu pergi!" Kata Donghae pada Sungmin melalui alat komunikasi mereka, sebenarnya Donghae lebih suka menggunakan handphone, tapi tadi Sungmin meminta mereka memakai alat itu karena aksi ini bahaya.

"Hae! Kenapa kau membiarkan gadis itu pergi?" Tanya Sungmin dengan suara keras.

"Gadis itu memukulku dari belakang dan mengikatku di kursi! Aku tidak bisa bergerak!" Jawab Donghae.

"Aku melihat gadis itu, dia sudah naik ke kereta!" Kata Yesung.

"Ikuti dia!" Perintah Sungmin.

"Tanpa kau perintah juga sudah aku lakukan!" Kata Yesung dan segera mengikuti gadis itu masuk ke kereta. Dia cukup kaget saat masuk ke kereta dan ternyata Leeteuk juga sudah ada disana, menyamar menjadi seorang pelajar dengan sebuah buku yang sedang dibacanya.

* * *

Donghae POV

KREEEK!  
Aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan segera menolehkan kepalaku.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku pada segerombolan orang yang datang.

"Dimana gadis yang tadi?" Tanya salah satu pria itu tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaanku.

"Gadis yang mana?" Balasku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Tidak usah pura-pura, gadis yang tadi masuk ke sini!" Bentar salah satu pria itu membuat aku bergidik ngeri. Disaat yang bersamaan aku juga mendengar melalui alat komunikasi kami kalau Sungmin berteriak darurat dan meminta anggota yang lain menyelamatkanku.

"Dimana gadis itu?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

"Di... dia pergi!" Kataku akhirnya.

"Kalian berlima kejar gadis itu!" Perintah pria itu pada lima temannya. Orang-orang yang diperintah langsung pergi.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan dia?" Tanya salah satu pria pada pria yang tadi.

"Kita habisi dia!" Kata pria itu dan langsung mengambil pistolnya. Dia mengarahkan pistol itu ke kepalaku dan menarik pelatuknya!

Peluru itu dengan cepat bergerak ke arah kepalaku tapi tepat sebelum mengenai kepalaku sebuah sepatu berhasil mengenai peluru itu, membuat peluru itu terlempar jauh dariku!  
aku segera menengok kesamping untuk melihat siapa pelakunya dan melihat Siwon berdiri disana menggunakan satu sepatu.

"Sepertinya aku datang tepat waktu" Kata Siwon seraya tersenyum.

"Tepat waktu? Aku hampir terbunuh!" Teriakku keras.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau selamat!" Kata Siwon.

"Kalian, habisi orang itu!" Perintah pria itu pada teman-temannya sambil menunjuk Siwon.

Siwon langsung menghindar saat sebuah pukulan diarahkan kepadanya, dia langsung memegang tangan orang itu dan melemparnya ke seberang ruangan. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat dia meninju perut dua orang didepannya hingga terlempar.

"AWW!" Teriak Siwon saat seseorang memukulnya dari belakang, tapi dia bergerak cepat, dia langsung berbalik dan menendangkan kakinya ke kaki orang yang memukulnya hingga terjatuh, lalu dia segera menendang orang itu hingga terlempar dan mengenai lemari besi yang ada disana.

"Kau hebat juga ternyata!" Puji pria itu pada Siwon sambil menimbang-nimbang pistolnya.

"Tapi apakah kau masih bisa menghadapi senjata ini? Mari kita lihat!" Kata pria itu dan langsung menembak Siwon bertubi-tubi, tapi Siwon masih bisa menghindar, dia lari dan sembunyi dibalik lemari besi.

"HAHAHA! Keluarlah! Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi, anak kecil!" Teriak pria itu pada Siwon, lalu dalam sekejap sebuah sepatu mendarat di kepalanya dan membuat dia jatuh tepat didepanku, dengan segera aku menggerak-gerakkan tubuhku sehingga mengakibatkan kursi yang aku duduki jatuh menimpa pria itu yang langsung pingsan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Siwon sambil melepaskan ikatan yang melilitku.

"Cukup baik untuk memukulmu, dasar lambat! Aku hampir mati tadi!" Teriakku sambil memukul mukanya.

"YHA! Untung aku masih mau menyelamatkanmu!" Teriak Siwon membuat aku semakin marah.

"Sudah, simpan kemesraan kalian, sekarang segera pergi bantu yang lain!" Kata Sungmin melalui alat kamunikasi kami.

Aku dan Siwon segera pergi keluar menuju mobil sport hitam miliknya dan pergi menuju tempat yang di berikan Sungmin tadi.

* * *

Author POV

Yesung dan Leeteuk segera keluar stasiun kereta bawah tanah dan mencari gadis bernama Park Hye Min itu, mereka berkeliling pertokoan disana tapi tidak menemukan keberadaan gadis itu.

"Kemana gadis itu pergi?" Tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"Entahlah, bukannya tadi gadis itu pergi kesini?" Tanya Yesung balik.

"Aku juga melihat gadis itu pergi kesini, tapi dimana dia?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Oh tidak!" Kata Yesung lumayan keras.

"Apa?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"ITU!" Kata Yesung sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil warna hitam yang sedang melaju dijalan, dan yang membuat mereka kaget adalah gadis yang mereka cari ada dimobil itu, ada beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam juga didalam mobil itu.

"Gadis itu ada disebuah mobil hitam jenis BMW dengan nomor plat R195!" Kata Leeteuk kepada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aku melihatnya!" Kata Kyuhyun, dia langsung mengarahkan sepedanya untuk mengejar mobil itu.

"Dimana, aku tidak melihatnya?" Kata Siwon sambil melihat depan dan belakangnya.

"Belok kanan di perempatan depan, mobil itu ada didepanmu!" Kata Sungmin.

"Itu!" Kata Donghae pada Siwon sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil hitam.

"Terlalu padat, aku tidak bisa mengejarnya!" Kata Siwon.

"Turunkan aku disini, aku bisa mengejarnya pakai skateboard!" Kata Donghae, Siwon mengangguk dan segera menepi. Donghae segera turun dan mengejar mobil itu menggunakan Skateboard, sedangkan Siwon dibelakangnya bergerak lambat, berusaha melewati mobil-mobil yang berjalan didepannya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku akan menghadangnya dari depan, kalian berdua hadang dia dari belakang!" Kata Kyuhyun pada Siwon dan Donghae.

"Baiklah!" Jawab Donghae, Kyuhyun segera mempercepat laju sepedanya yang sedang melaju di trotoar.

* * *

Mobil hitam itu berhenti mendadak saat sebuah sepeda menghadangnya di tengah jalan, Kyuhyun segera turun dari sepedanya.

"Cepat turun!" Perintah Kyuhyun pada orang-orang didalam mobil itu sambil menodongkan pistolnya.

Mobil hitam itu hendak mundur, tapi sayang, Donghae sudah menembak kedua ban belakang mobil itu sehingga mobil itu tidak bisa berjalan, dengan terpaksa tiga orang berpakaian serba hitam keluar dari mobil itu.

"Kita habisi mereka!" Kata salah satu pria itu pada temannya, lalu tiga orang itu segera menyerang Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Donghae berhasil mengalahkan satu orang, Kyuhyun juga tapi dia tertangkap oleh orang terakhir yang menyerangnya.

"Bergerak atau teman kamu mati!" Kata pria itu mengancam Donghae sambil menodongkan pistol pada pelipis Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Siwon yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya.

"DIAM ATAU TEMANMU MATI!" Bentak pria itu pada Siwon yang langsung diam.

BUGH!

"ARGH!" Teriak pria itu saat Hyemin memukul kepalanya dari belakang menggunakan sepatunya, tubuh pria itu dan juga Kyuhyun langsung jatuh ketanah.

Donghae dan Siwonpun segera berlari kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Siwon sambil membantu Kyuhyun duduk.

"Lumayan sakit, tapi tidak apa-apa!" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih!" Kata Donghae pada Hyemin.

"Sama-sama!" Kata Hyemin dan berjalan menjauh.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon pada Hyemin.

"Pergi, aku ada urusan!" Jawab Hyemin.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa pergi. Kami akan mengantar kamu pulang!" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau pulang!" Balas Hyemin.

"Tapi kami diminta mengantar kamu pulang! Dan kami sudah menolongmu, ingat?" Kata Donghae pada Hyemin.

"Kalian hanya menginginkan hadiahnya kan?" Tanya Hyemin pada mereka.

"Kami memang tertarik dengan hadiahnya! Kami sudah membantu kamu bebas dari orang-orang itu, jadi bantu kami mendapatkan hadiahnya!" Kata Donghae.

"Berapa yang akan ayahku berikan pada kalian?" Tanya Hyemin.

"40 Juta Won" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku mau ikut kalian pulang, tapi dengan satu syarat!" Jawab Hyemin.

"Syarat? apa itu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Kalau nanti aku kabur lagi, dan ayahku meminta kalian untuk membawa aku pulang, kalian tidak boleh menerima permintaan itu, bagaimana?" Jawab Hyemin.

"Baiklah, Deal!" Kata Siwon.

"DEAL!" Balas Hyemin, Kyuhyun dan Donghae bersamaan.

* * *

Sungmin berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan sambil membawa dua buah koper besar.

"Kita mendapatkan uangnya!" Kata Sungmin sambil meletakan dua koper itu dimeja.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Donghae tidak percaya, Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"HEBAT!" Teriak Leeteuk. Merekapun segera membuka koper itu dan terbengong melihat jumlah uang yang sangat banyak.

"Kita bagi sekarang!" Kata Siwon pada mereka yang langsung mengangguk.

"Aku akan membeli laptop baru dengan uang ini!" Kata Sungmin tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kau membeli kendaraan yang lebih layak!" Saran Siwon pada Donghae yang langsung memukulnya.

"Kendaraanku sudah sangat bagus!" Jawab Donghae ketus. Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah dua orang yang selalu bermusuhan itu.

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian...

Donghae, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Yesung sedang berkumpul dirumah Sungmin.

"Ada berita apa hari ini?" Tanya Yesung pada Leeteuk yang sedang membaca koran.

"Tidak ada yang penting!" Jawab Leeteuk singkat.

"Ahh, ini ini, ini baru penting!" Kata Leeteuk tiba-tiba sambil menaruh koran itu di tengah meja, lalu dia segera membaca judulnya dengan keras.

"ANAK MENTERI TRANSPORTASI MELARIKAN DIRI DARI RUMAH, UNTUK YANG KEDUA KALIANYA!" Kata Leeteuk.

"Hahaha, dasar anak itu!" Kata Siwon sambil tertawa.

"Kasian orang tuanya!" Kata Sungmin sambil berpura-pura sedih dengan ekspresi lucu yang membuat teman-temannya tertawa keras.

THE END!

* * *

Mian kalau gaje, jangan lupa RCL yah :)

kalau ada yang bingung, IAO itu nama organisasinya, sedangkan EDT itu nama kelompoknya :)

ok, aku tunggu reviewnya :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Save My Friend

part 2 (sequel) dari "save the girl". mian kalau disini 'peran' super junior cuma sedikit, tapi di sequel yang selanjutnya peran super junior banyak ko :)

* * *

Tittle : Save My Friend!

Genre : Action, Friendship, Mavia!

Cast :

Lee Je Hwa (oc)

Park Hye Min (oc)

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Leeteuk

Lee Sungmin

Yesung

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SM Entertainment dan keluarga mereka :)

Author's Note : Di ff ini umur member super junior sama, 21 tahun. Ini ff series tentang Donghae dkk '?' yang jadi detektif. Dan ini series yang kedua, series yang pertama yang 'Save The Girl!'. Tunggu juga series2 selanjutnya :)

* * *

**Hapy reading :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Park Hye Min terbangun saat mendengar suara bel pintu yang berulang-ulang dan membuatnya pusing.

"Ugh! Siapa si! Ganggu tidur orang saja!" Keluhnya sambil meraba meja samping tempat tidur untuk melihat jam kecil yang dia letakan di sana. Dia terlihat bingung saat melihat jam menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi.

'Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Setelah tidak kuat menahan pusing karena suara bel yang terus berdering diapun akhirnya bangung untuk membuka pintu.

"IYA SEBENTAR!" Teriaknya sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"Je Hwa kemana sih? Pagi-pagi sudah menghilang tidak jelas!" Gerutu Hye Min pelan sambil membuka pintu.

Mata Hye Min terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu. Orang-orang berjas hitam dengan kacamata hitam dan juga sebuah pistol dibalik jas –yang sengaja diperlihatkan oleh orang-orang itu agar Hye Min tidak teriak-, Hye Min ingat dengan jelas siapa mereka. Mereka adalah kelompok teroris Blackmouth yang selama ini mengincarnya!

Hye Min mundur perlahan sebelum berlari cepat menuju kamarnya, dia sedang mengaduk-aduk isi laci lemari kecilnya untuk mencari pistol yang dia simpan untuk keadaan darurat saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang dingin mendarat di tengkuknya.

"Jangan melawan gadis manis, atau aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu!" Kata sebuah suara berbisik di telinga Hye Min, membuat Hye Min merinding.

Hye Min berbalik perlahan dan melihat kalau orang-orang itu sudah ada di depannya sambil menyeringai.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya Hye Min dengan nada bergetar, dia ketakutan.

"Apa yang kami inginkan? Hahaha! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Kata orang yang berada paling depan, lalu mereka semua tertawa.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pukulan melayang kearah Hye Min dan mendarat dengan telak dimukanya, membuatnya tersungkur dan kehilangan kesadaran. Ingatan terakhir sebelum dia pingsan adalah bahwa orang-orang itu tertawa semakin keras melihat dia ambruk didepan mereka.

* * *

Save My Friend!

Oneshoot! Action & Friendship!

* * *

Seorang gadis berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang sepi karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, waktu yang masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktifitas. Gadis itu memakai pakaian santai, celana jeans dan kaos warna hitam serta jaket kulit yang juga berwarna hitam menghiasi tubuh mungilnya. Sebuah headset terpasang dengan rapi di telinganya, mengalunkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya dari sebuah ipod yang dia taruh di saku dalam jaket kulit yang di pakainya.

Gadis itu membawa dua plastik besar yang berisi penuh belanjaan. Gadis itu menghela nafas sebentar saat dirasakannya tangannya lelah membawa barang yang lumayan berat itu. Gadis itu kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat dia hendak menyiapkan sarapan. Saat dia membuka lemari untuk mencari bahan makanan, dia begitu terkejut karena lemari itu kosong, tidak ada bahan apapun yang bisa dia makan.

"Pasti itu ulah Hye Min!" Gerutu gadis itu lemah menyalahkan temannya. "Kalau saja dia bilang, aku bisa belanja kemarin sore dan tidak perlu pergi belanja pagi-pagi begini!"

Gadis itu sampai di rumahnya tepat saat alarm di ponselnya berbunyi, itu artinya sekarang pukul tujuh. Gadis itu berjalan santai menuju dapur dan menaruh belanjaannya dimeja. Setelah itu segera saja dia menyibukan dirinya dengan urusan dapur, memasak sarapan untuk dia dan temannya, Hye Min.

Setelah selesai memasak dia berniat untuk membangunkan Hye Min, saat itulah dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ya, alarm di kamar Hye Min terus berbunyi! 'tidak biasanya Hye Min tidak bangun karena alarm, dia kan tipe gadis yang tidak suka suara berisik' pikir gadis itu seraya berjalan menuju kamar Hye Min.

Dia membuka pintu kamar itu dan bingung karena tidak mendapati Hye Min disana, dia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan lemari Hye Min berantakan. Dia segera menuju lemari itu untuk melihat dan dia menemukan pistol yang di simpan Hye Min ada di sana.

Gadis itu bergerak mengelilingi kamar untuk meliat petunjuk lain yang bisa memberitahukan apa yang terjadi di sana, dimana Hye Min berada dan apa yang terjadi pada temannya itu. Mata gadis itu kini tertuju pada cermin besar yang ada dimeja rias milik Hye Min, dimana terdapat tanda silang berwarna merah di sana. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah cermin itu dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah tampilan dirinya yang terpantul dengan sempurna di cermin besar itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum, dia melupakan untuk sesaat tujuan dia 'mendatangi' cermin besar itu. Dicermin itu sepasang mata indah dengan iris coklat balas menatap tajam padanya, senyum cerah juga tercipta dibibir tipis milik bayangan itu, menambah kecantikan yang memang sudah tercipta jelas diwajah oval itu. Lee Je Hwa, nama gadis itu, tersenyum melihat bayangan dirinya yang balas tersenyum padanya.

Setelah lama memuji penampilannya sendiri yang sering membuat Hye Min meneriakinya 'Narsis!', dia kembali ingat kenapa dia menuju cermin itu. Dia meneliti coretan yang ada disana, yang dibuat oleh Hye Min menggunakan lipsticknya tepat dimana sebuah foto yang dipajang didinding terlihat. Foto teroris yang mengincar Hye Min sejak dulu, foto BLACKMOUTH!.

Je Hwa menghela nafas, dia sudah paham betul siapa temannya itu dan hal seperti ini pasti terjadi pada temannya, makanya saat Hye Min pertama pindah kesini dia langsung menjelaskan tentang 'tanda-tanda' dan 'alat pengaman' serta 'petunjuk', dan ini termasuk salah satunya. Hye Min sengaja memasang sebuah papan yang berisi empat foto kelompok teroris yang sedang mengincarnya, dia memasangnya sedemikian rupa sehingga papan itu akan terlihat di cermin. Dan tanda yang dia buat ini berada di atas pantulan foto Blackmouth, yang berarti kelompok itu yang menangkap Hye Min.

Je Hwa menghela nafas –lagi- setelah memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sebenarnya dia masih bingung dengan temannya yang bernama Hye Min itu, kenapa dia selalu kabur dari rumah dan kenapa bisa dikejar-kejar teroris? Oke, mungkin orang berpikir teroris-teroris itu menginginkan uang Hye Min yang sangat banyak, tapi aku rasa bukan itu kenapa teroris-teroris itu mengincar Hye Min. Je Hwa sangat paham kalau Hye Min tidak terlalu peduli pada uang, walaupun keluarganya memiliki banyak uang. Yah, siapa yang tidak tahu dengan keluarganya? Semua orang tahu! Ayah Hye Min adalah menteri pertahanan saat ini dan Hye Min sendiri sudah terkenal dengan 'Putri yang suka melarikan diri', tapi siapa yang peduli dengan ayahnya, yang harus diperhatikan adalah ibunya dan kakaknya! Ibunya adalah pemilik restoran makanan korea yang sudah membuka cabang bahkan sampai di Amerika dan Eropa, dia juga memiliki toko-toko baju terkenal, sebuah majalah fashion terkemuka dan juga sebuah tempat wisata yang sangat indah. Sedangkan kakaknya adalah pemilik sebuah toko buku yang sangat terkenal, dia juga memiliki tempat fitness yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru Korea.

Oke, sudah, hentikan bicara mengenai Hye Min! Yang sekarang harus dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana dia bisa menyelamatkan temannya itu. Pergi tanpa persiapan sama dengan bunuh diri, jadi dia harus mulai mempersiapkan semuanya.

Gadis bernama Lee Je Hwa itu segera berjalan ke arah sebuah boneka beruang yang ada di sebuah rak di pojok kanan kamar Hye Min, dia sudah hafal kalau di boneka itu ada sebuah kamera pengintai, yang sengaja dipasang Hye Min diboneka itu. Setelah berhasil mengambil kamera kecil diboneka itu dia segera berjalan menuju meja kecil disamping tempat tidur. Dia membuka laci paling atas dan mengambil sebuah alat elektronik yang sepertinya berfungsi sebagai GPS. Setelah itu Je Hwa segera berjalan menuju lemari yang tadi dia datangi dan mengambil dua buah pistol serta beberapa set peluru tambahan dari sana. Lalu dia keluar dari kamar Hye Min dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

Lee Je Hwa tidak berselera untuk menyantap sarapan yang sekarang ada di hadapannya, dia hanya memandang makanannya itu dengan lemah, pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan temannya, Hye Min. Tadi dia sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Pistol yang dia ambil dari kamar Hye Min dan beberapa set peluru cadangan, beberapa set jarum acupunture, dua buah belati tajam, dan sebuah pedang pendek yang dia taruh di sebuah tas ransel yang sekarang terletak di kursi disampingnya. Bagiamana bisa dia mempunyai benda-benda itu? Je Hwa tinggal di Jepang sampai dia berusia tigabelas tahun, dan disana dia belajar banyak ilmu bela diri, dalam hal ini samurai, jadi dia sudah biasa menggunakan pedang, jarum acupunture dan sejenisnya, dan kemampuannya bisa dibilang 'luar biasa'.

Je Hwa menyerah dan meletakan sumpit makannya di meja. Dengan kasar dia berdiri dan mengambil tas ranselnya sebelum berjalan keluar, menuju sebuah sepeda gunung miliknya, dan pergi menggunakan sepeda itu ke arah pinggir kota Seoul, ke sebuah bangunan yang dulunya merupakan pabrik elektronik terkenal. Tadi saat dia melihat dimana Hye Min berada menggunakan alat pelacak milik Hye Min, dia melihat titik itu ada di sana. Hye Min memang memasang pelacak di antingnya yang sebelah kiri, untuk memberitahukan dimana dia kalau hal seperti ini terjadi.

* * *

Lee Je Hwa bergidik saat memandang bangunan yang ada didepannya. Bangunan itu terlihat tua dan sangat mengerikan, jendela-jendela bangunan itu sudah rusak dan terlepas, beberapa yang masih terpasang ditempatnya pun hanya berupa kayu rapuh yang sangat mudah dirusak. Dinding bangunan itu terlihat mengelupas disana-sini dan berlumut, tanda kalau bangunan itu sudah tidak digunakan dalam waktu yang lama. Yah, siapa yang mau tinggal dibangunan mengerikan ini, pikir Je Hwa.

Je Hwa pun bergerak, dia membuka pintu gerbang yang tidak terkunci dan berjalan melewati rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh dengan subur dihalaman bangunan itu dengan hati-hati. Selain tidak mau terkena rumput-rumput itu, dia juga tidak mau orang-orang yang –menurut perkiraannya- bersembunyi didalam bangunan itu mengetahui keberadaannya. Dia ingin secara diam-diam menyusup ke tempat itu, menyelamatkan Hye Min yang disekap disana dan pergi secepat mungkin dari tempat yang menurutnya mengerikan itu.

Tapi sayangnya rencana Je Hwa belum sempurna, dia melupakan kenyataan bahwa yang sedang dia hadapi adalah salah satu kelompok teroris terkenal. Dia tidak tahu kalau orang-orang yang berada didalam bangunan itu sudah menyadari keberadaannya bahkan saat Je Hwa belum berjalan memasuki wilayah bangunan itu, dan menyiapkan sebuah jebakan 'istimewa' untuknya.

Je Hwa berjalan hati-hati memasuki bangunan itu, menurut alat pelacak yang dia bawa, Hye Min berada di ruangan yang ada didepannya. Dia pun segera berjalan, sedikit lebih cepat tapi masih dengan tingkat kehati-hatian yang tinggi menuju ruangan itu. Dia membuka pintu ruangan itu perlahan dan melihat sebuah ruangan luas yang sama muramnya dengan ruangan-ruangan yang lain. Hye Min berada di ujung ruangan yang lain, dia terikat di sebuah kursi dan mulutnya di tutup dengan sebuah kain. Tatapan mata kedua gadis itu bertemu. Ekspresi bahagia Je Hwa menatap langsung pada ekspresi ketakutan milik Hye Min.

Je Hwa segera berlari –melupakan sama-sekali kehati-hatian yang sejak tadi dia lakukan- ke arah Hye Min dengan tersenyum, sementara Hye Min semakin menatap horor ke arah Je Hwa. Hye Min ingin berteriak memperingatkan kalau sudah ada jebakan disana tapi mulutnya tidak bisa dibuka. Dia hanya mampu membelalakan mata saat melihat tubuh Je Hwa bergetar dan ekspresi kesakitan terlihat jelas dimukanya, lalu setelah beberapa detik yang terasa lambat itu, tubuh Je Hwa ambruk begitu saja.

"Gadis bodoh! Dia pikir dia siapa, berani bermain-main dengan kita!" Kata seorang gadis yang baru keluar dari 'tempat persembunyiannya' dan bergerak ke arah tubuh Je Hwa yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Hahaha, apakah gadis kecil itu temanmu?" Tanya seseorang yang lain, pria kali ini pada Hye Min. Hye Min yang ditanyapun hanya diam, tidak berusaha menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang sudah menyekapnya itu, walaupun sebenarnya sangat mudah untuknya menganggukan kepala.

"Hei! Dia ini temanmu bukan?" Tanya pria itu lagi, kali ini dengan nada membentak yang membuat Hye Min kaget.

"Sudahlah Black, dia tidak mungkin menjawab walau kau membunuhnya! Sebaiknya kita apakan gadis ini?" Kata gadis yang pertama dan disertai sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ya, ya, kau benar Rose, dia tidak mungkin menjawab. Dan mengenai gadis ini, aku akan senang kalau bisa menjadikannya sasaran tembak, aku bosan akhir-akhir ini!" Kata pria yang dipanggil Black.

"Itu tidak akan menarik sama sekali!" Kata orang ketiga yang terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan santainya. Wajahnya terlihat biasa saja, tapi seringaian pria itu bisa membuat semua orang merinding ketakutan.

"Benar juga. Jadi.. apa kau sudah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik yang bisa kita lakukan kepada gadis ini?" Tanya Rose pada orang ketiga itu.

"Sangat sederhana. Kita buang dia, biarkan dia hidup dan mencoba menyelamatkan gadis ini lagi. Aku sangat senang saat bisa melihatnya putus asa karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan gadis ini. Dan kita lihat, saat itu tiba mungkin kita bisa menyiksa gadis kecil kita ini didepan matanya, membunuh gadis ini lambat-lambat sebelum membunuh mereka berdua. Bagaimana?" Kata orang ketiga itu.

"Bagus, sangat bagus Cobra!" Kata Rose dengan senyum mengerikan seperti yang terlihat diwajah kedua teman prianya.

* * *

Hujan yang tadi hanya berupa rintik-rintik berubah menjadi deras, menumpahkan semua beban yang terkandung didalam awan hitam yang dengan setia bergelayut diatas kota Seoul. Hujan itu membuat seseorang yang sedang tertidur atau lebih tepat dikatakan tergeletak ditanah mulai bergerak.

Je Hwa perlahan membuka matanya, hujan deras yang mengguyur tubuhnya membuat kesadarannya kembali. Matanya yang masih sedikit terpejam melihat sekelilingnya dengan heran, dan saat dia sadar dia begitu terkejut mendapati dirinya sedang terbaring di tengah jalan. Je Hwa berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya dan langsung saja dia mengerang kesakitan saat rasa nyeri yang sangat langsung menyerangnya, menggerogoti seluruh tulangnya, membuatnya kembali terjatuh di jalan itu.

Gadis itu memperhatikan tubuhnya, yang ternyata penuh dengan luka memar. Dia mengernyitkan dahi, seingat dia, dia pingsan saat tubuhnya terasa tersengat listrik, dia tidak ingat kalau ada yang memukuli tubuhnya, apa orang-orang itu memukuliku setelah aku pingsan? Pikir Je Hwa, dan gadis itu tahu kalau apa yang dia pikirkan tidak salah.

Je Hwa berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dan kembali berusaha berdiri, dia harus segera mencari pertolongan, kalau tidak dia pasti meninggal. Tubuhnya kembali merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat tapi dia mencoba bertahan. Dia memandang sekeliling, mencoba memutuskan kearah mana dia akan pergi, dan saat itulah telinganya menangkap suara berdecit mobil yang di rem mendadak. Gadis itu segera menoleh kearah kanannya dan sukses terbelalak melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang kearahnya. Mobil itu sukses menabrak tubuhnya yang langsung terlempar kembali ke jalan raya.

Je Hwa mengerang kesakitan, dia mencoba bertahan tapi sangat sulit, rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sekarang bertambah. Perlahan matanya terpejam saat sedikit demi sedikit gadis itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

"SIWON! Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau terluka? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Donghae sambil memutar-mutar tubuh Siwon. Keempat teman mereka, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Yesung dan Kyuhyun hanya berdiri menatap Siwon khawatir.

"Kau tidak terlihat terluka? Lalu kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Donghae lagi. Dia sudah selesai meneliti Siwon dan tidak menemukan luka sedikitpun di tubuh temannya itu. Dia mengernyit heran, lalu untuk apa dia memanggil mereka secara tiba-tiba dan memintanya datang kerumah sakit Seoul?

"Siwon, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Leeteuk super penasaran.

"Aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang!" Jawab Siwon singkat.

"AAPPA?" Teriak kelima orang itu kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu? Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau orang itu sampai meninggal?" Kata Leeteuk membuat Siwon merasa makin parah.

"Aku juga tahu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, tadi hujan deras, aku tidak bisa melihat jalan dengan baik. Dan jangan hanya menyalahkan aku, salahkan juga gadis itu yang dengan seenaknya berdiri di tengah jalan!" Kata Siwon kalut. Kelima temannya menghela nafas melihat keadaan Siwon yang seperti itu, lalu mereka berusaha menghibur Siwon dengan mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Perlahan, kelopak mata yang selalu tertutup selama dua hari ini itu terbuka, menampilkan dua buah bola mata berwarna coklat yang sangat indah. Beberapa kali mata itu mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan dengan pencahayaan terang yang menerangi ruangan itu.

Pemilik mata itu terlihat bingung saat melihat sekeliling ruangan itu dan tidak mengenalinya, ruangan ini tidak pernah ada di ingatan masa lalunya, yang artinya ini adalah pertama kali dia ada diruangan ini. pertanyaannya adalah dimana dan kenapa dia bisa berada disini?

Lee Je Hwa berusaha bangun namun dengan segera dia mengerang, tubuhnya masih terasa sakit dan kepalanya sangat pusing. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan dia?  
"Ohh, kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya seorang pria yang baru saja Je Hwa sadari keberadaannya.

"Tidak baik, semua tubuhku terasa sakit!" Jawab Je Hwa lemah.

"Tetaplah istirahat, akan aku panggilkan dokter sebentar" Kata pria itu.

"Apakah ini dirumah sakit? Dan siapa kau?" Tanya Je Hwa.

"Ya, kau memang sedang dirumah sakit, dan aku Leeteuk!" Jawab pria bernama Leeteuk itu.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" Tanya Je Hwa lagi.

"Temanku tidak sengaja menabrakmu, jadi dia membawa kau kesini. Sekarang dia sedang pulang untuk istirahat, jadi aku yang menjagamu!" Kata Leeteuk.

Kata-kata itu membuat sebuah ingatan kembali berkelebat dibenak Je Hwa. Dia yang terbangun ditengah jalan dengan tubuh terluka, dan sebuah mobil hitam yang menabraknya dengan keras. Dan juga ingatan tentang temannya, Hye Min, yang sekarang sedang dalam bahaya!. Je Hwa hendak bertanya beberapa pertanyaan lagi pada Leeteuk, tapi saat dia menoleh kearah dimana tadi Leeteuk berada, dia tidak melihat pria itu, baru beberapa menit kemudia pria itu kembali dengan seorang dokter yang langsung memeriksanya.

* * *

Sudah satu minggu sejak Je Hwa sadar, dan selama satu minggu itu digunakan dengan baik oleh Je Hwa untuk memulihkan keadaannya. Tubuhnya sudah lebih baik, walau bekas luka masih terlihat dan rasa nyeri yang kadang-kadang terasa, tapi setidaknya sudah tidak separah waktu itu. Je Hwa juga sudah bertemu dengan orang yang menabraknya yang bernama Siwon dan teman-temannya.

Saat tahu kalau dia sudah sadar, Siwon langsung datang dan meminta maaf dengan –sangat- tulus, yang membuat Je Hwa tidak enak hati, karena menurut Je Hwa, Siwon lah yang sudah menolong dia. Kalau seandainya tidak ada Siwon, mungkin Je Hwa sudah mati diluar sana karena sakit dan juga lapar.

Siwon dan teman-temannya juga sudah mengetahui alasan kenapa Je Hwa terluka parah dan meminta gadis itu untuk tenang karena mereka yang akan menyelamatkan Hye Min. Pertama Je Hwa menolak karena Hye Min adalah tanggung jawab dia, tapi setelah Siwon mengatakan kalau mereka juga mengenal Hye Min, Je Hwa tidak bisa menolak.

"Jadi kalian akan pergi besok?" Tanya Je Hwa pada keenam pria yang sedang sibuk mendiskusikan rencana 'penyelamatan Hye Min'. Keenam pria itu hanya mengangguk.

"Boleh aku ikut?" Tanya Je Hwa lagi.

"Tidak, tidak! Kau masih terluka, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja!" Kata Donghae.

"Tapi Hye Min temanku!" Bantah Je Hwa keras.

"Tidak, walau dia temanmu, kau tidak bisa pergi dengan tubuh yang masih sakit, kau hanya akan terluka lagi!" Bentak Leeteuk dengan keras, membuat Je Hwa marah dan langsung pergi dari sana.

* * *

Siwon, Leeteuk, Donghae, Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Yesung menatap bangunan didepannya dengan sedikit –hanya sedikit- tidak percaya diri. Bangunan itu terlihat menakutkan dan membuat nyali mereka sedikit menciut.

"Bangunan ini menyeramkan!" Kata Sungmin.

"Iya, aku juga melihat. Kau akan cocok tinggal disini Yesung!" Kata Siwon yang membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari Yesung.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Yesung dengan marah.

"Karena kau sama-sama mengerikannya dengan bangunan ini!" Kata Siwon acuh tak acuh dan membuat Yesung benar-benar geram.

"Sudahlah, ada yang harus kita kerjakan, kita masuk sekarang!" Kata Leeteuk menengahi. Mereka semua mengangguk dan segera berjalan mengendap-endap kedalah bangunan itu.

* * *

Donghae dan yang lain sudah kehabisan tenaga menghadapi tiga orang musuhnya –hanya tiga orang!- yang mengaku bernama Rose, Black dan Cobra yang ternyata sangat kuat itu. Mereka berenam mencoba kembali melawan tapi lagi-lagi gagal.

"Kalian sangat lemah! Aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian berani melawan kami!" Kata Rose.

"Sudahlah Rose, jangan main-main, kita habisi saja mereka!" Kata Black pada Rose, membuat Siwon dan yang lain, serta Hye Min yang berada diruangan itu –masih terikat dikursi- kaget.

"Ya, kau benar. Kita tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu untuk bermain-main dengan orang-orang lemah seperti mereka!" Kata Rose, diapun mengeluarkan pistolnya, menodongkannya ke arah Donghae, tapi sebelum sempat dia menarik pelatuk pistol, sebuah pisau meluncur lurus kearah tangannya, membuat Rose mengerang kesakitan dan menjatuhkan pistolnya.

Semua mata sekarang memandang ke arah pintu masuk, kearah dimana terlihat Je Hwa sedang berlari dengan sangat cepat kearah Rose. Rose dengan sigap mengambil pistol yang lain dengan tangan kirinya tapi pistol itu kembali terlempar saat Je Hwa menendangnya. Je Hwa memutar tubuhnya, dan kembali menendang gadis didepannya tepat dimukanya, membuanya memuntahkan darah yang cukup banyak. Je Hwa menarik kakinya, lalu menendang gadis itu tepat didada, gadis itu membelalakan mata sebentar sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya terlempar kebelakang, membentur dinding dan pingsan.

"ROSE!" Teriak Black. Pria itu menggeram marah sebelum melempar pistolnya entah kemana, dan menggulung lengan bajunya, siap menghajar Je Hwa dengan kedua tangannya yang terlihat sangat kuat. Blackpun langsung menyerang Je Hwa dengan membabi buta, tapi Je Hwa berhasil menghindari serangan-serangan itu dengan baik. Pukulan Black melesat diatas kepala Je Hwa, dengan sigap Je Hwa memukul pergelangan tangan itu, membuat suara tulang yang retak dan juga suara erangan keras Black terdengar. Je Hwa mengambil kesempatan saat Black mengaduh, dia langsung menendang selangkangan pria itu membuatnya mengerang –sangat- keras. Je Hwa tersenyum melihat Black yang sedang membungkuk dan mengerang keras. Tangannya menutupi bagian selangkangannya, takut bagian itu menjadi sasaran tendang Je Hwa lagi. Je Hwa yang sudah lelah menghadapi pria itupun langsung memukul dahi Black dengan keras membuat pria itu pingsan seketika.

Prook Prokk Prokk

Je Hwa segera menoleh kearah tepuk tangan itu dan melihat Cobra sedang bertepuk tangan dan juga tersenyum lebar.

"Kau hebat juga, eh, gadis kecil!" Kata Cobra pada Je Hwa.

"Setidaknya aku lebih hebat dari gadis kecilmu itu" Kata Je Hwa seraya mengedikkan dagunya kearah Rose yang masih pingsan.

"Hahaha, ya kau benar, kau terlihat lebih kuat dari dia" Kata Cobra disertai dengan tawa keras.

"Aku tersanjung mendapatkan pujian dari orang yang akan aku kalahkan!" Kata Je Hwa sinis.

"Aku sepertinya menyukaimu gadis kecil!" Kata Cobra sambil tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kata Je Hwa.

"Ohh, jangan berarap, kalau boleh aku menyarankan!" Kata Je Hwa lebih sinis dari yang tadi.

"Aku tidak pernah berharap!" Kata Cobra singkat.

Lalu kedua orang itu langsung bergerak maju untuk saling menyerang, memberikan pukulan dan tendangan dengan gerakan cepat kepada lawan mereka, tapi mereka berdua seimbang. Mereka berhenti sejenak, saling menatap lawan mereka untuk menganalisis kekuatannya, dan mereka sama-sama sadar kalau kekuatan mereka seimbang.

Cobra tersenyum sinis dan mengambil dua buah pedang yang dari tadi ada dipunggunnya. Pria itu menyeringai mengerikan. Je Hwa yang juga sudah siap pun mengambil pedang pendeknya, menyiagakan serangan dadakan dari Cobra. Dan setelah nafas mereka –yang tadi terengah-engah- kembali teratur, mereka berdua langsung maju untuk saling serang. Bunyi benturan antara dua pedang pun menggema diruangan itu, menghiasi pertarungan sengit mereka berdua.

Setelah pertarungan singkat itu, Je Hwa dan Cobra kembali mundur. Mereka berdua memandang tubuh mereka masing-masing yang penuh luka sayatan dan darah yang mengalir dari luka-luka itu.

"Sayang sekali aku harus melukai tubuh indahmu, gadis kecil!" Kata Cobra sambil menjilat darah dipedangnya. Hieekkk! Menjijikan! Pikir Hye Min yang melihat pertarungan itu dari tempatnya.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Kata Je Hwa.

'Sebaiknya aku akhiri sekarang, dengan kondisi tubuhku seperti ini bisa-bisa aku ambruk sebelum mengalahkannya!' Pikir Je Hwa, diapun segera mengambil empat jarum acupunture dan memegangnya dengan tangan kirinya.

Mereka berdua kembali saling serang. Cobra mengayunkan pedang yang ada ditangan kanannya, tapi Je Hwa berhasil menangkis dengan pedang pendeknya, dan dengan cepat gadis itu menancapkan sebuah jarum acupunture di bahu Cobra, membuat tangan kanan pria itu kaku, tidak bisa digerakan. Cobra menggeram marah dan langsung mengayunkan pedang yang ada ditangan kirinya. Je Hwa menghindari serangan itu dengan menyusupkan tubuhnya dibawah lengan Cobra dan dengan lincah bergerak kebelakang tubuh pria itu, dan menancapkan jarum acupunture yang lain ke bahu kiri Cobra dari belakang, membuat tangan kiri pria itu juga tidak bisa digerakan.

Je Hwa menghela nafas dan bergerak kedepan pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Dengan begini kau tidak bisa bergerak!" Kata Je Hwa. Cobra yang mendengar itupun berusaha menggerakan kakinya, tapi tidak bisa, dan saat dia melihat kebawah, disana juga ada jarum yang menancap. Sepertinya Je Hwa menancapkannya saat tadi dia memutar kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku gadis kecil, tidak selama aku masih hidup!" Kata Cobra dengan geraman keras. Je Hwa hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau jarum ini tidak dilepas dalam setengah jam? Tangan dan kakimu akan lumpuh total karena darah disana diam terlalu lama" Kata Je Hwa singkat.

"Sebenarnya aku senang bisa membuat kau lumpuh, tapi aku belum puas sebelum membuat kau pingsan!" Kata Je Hwa lagi, dan dia langsung memukul dada Cobra dengan kedua tangannya, membuat tubuh pria itu terlempar kebelakang dan jatuh dilantai, masih dengan tangan dan kaki yang kaku.

Je Hwa menghela nafas –lagi- dan berjalan menuju Hye Min untuk membebaskan temannya itu.

"Kau hebat!" Kata Donghae yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Tidak, kau brilian!" Sekarang Kyuhyun yang memuji. Je Hwa hanya tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Kita sudah berhasil mendapatkan Hye Min, jadi lebih baik kita pergi sekarang!" Kata Leeteuk, semua yang ada disanapun mengangguk dan berjalan keluar. Sesampainya diluar mereka segera naik mobil Siwon –tadi Je Hwa datang naik taksi, dan tentu saja taksinya sudah pergi- dan dalam sekejap mobil hitam itu sudah meluncur dijalan, meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

"Awww... Akkhhhh... Awwww.. AWWW! Hye Min, pelan-pelan! Kau menyakiti tubuhku!" Bentak Je Hwa pada temanya itu.

"Diamlah, aku sedang mengobati lukamu, kau mau lukamu ini sembuh tidak?" Kata Hyemin santai.

"Tapi kau mengoleskan salep itu terlalu keras, lebih lembut sedikit!" Bantah Je Hwa.

"Ini juga sudah lembut, apa kau mau aku mengoleskannya seperti ini?" Tanya Hyemin, dia langsung mengoleskan salep itu dengan keras di luka-luka yang ada di tubuh Je Hwa, membuat gadis itu mengerang dengan sangat keras.

"Sudah sudah! Hentikan! Aku lebih baik pergi kerumah sakit saja!" Bentak Je Hwa pada Hye Min. Lalu dia segera berjalan menuju luar kamar.

"Kau yakin akan pergi kerumah sakit?" Tanya Hyemin, membuat Je Hwa berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Tangannya masih memegang pegangan pintu, siap membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu? Aku yakin Donghae dan yang lain akan senang melihat kamu berjalan didepan mereka, mereka masih ada diruang keluarga!" Kata Hyemin disertai senyuman jahil.

Je Hwa pun segera melihat pakaiannya, dan menatap horor tubuhnya yang ternyata hanya mengenakan celana, sedangkan tubuh bagian atasnya tidak memakai apapun. Diapun segera berlari menuju lemarinya untuk mengambil baju dengan tergesa-gesa, membuat Hyemin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

* * *

END!

* * *

bagaimana? bagus atau jelek? semoga suka walau 'peran' member sujunya sedikit :(


	3. Chapter 3 : White Flower

ini part ke 3, semoga banyak yang suka, jangan lupa review :)

* * *

Tittle : White Flower!

Genre : Action, Friendship, Mavia!

Cast :

Lee Je Hwa (oc)

Park Hye Min (oc)

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Leeteuk

Lee Sungmin

Yesung

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SM Entertainment dan keluarga mereka :)

Author's Note : Di ff ini umur member super junior sama, 21 tahun. Ini ff series tentang Donghae dkk '?' yang jadi detektif. Dan ini series yang ketiga, series yang pertama yang 'Save The Girl!' dan yang kedua 'Save My Friend'. Tunggu juga series2 selanjutnya :)

* * *

**Hapy reading :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"KITA DIMINTA UNTUK MENJAGA BUNGA?" Tanya Siwon tidak percaya.

"Permintaannya seperti itu!" Jawab Sungmin, orang yang bertanggung jawab dalam 'job accepted'.

"Tapi Sungmin, kita tidak melakukan hal seperti itu!" Bentak Siwon.

"Bunga apa yang dimaksud?" Tanya Hye Min, Je Hwa mengangguk, sama penasarannya dengan Hye Min. Mereka berdua adalah anggota baru kelompok itu.

"Iya, kenapa orang itu mau membayar 500 juta Won hanya untuk sebuah bunga?" Tanya Donghae.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Ditugas itu hanya dikatakan kita harus mengawal pengiriman bunga ke kerajaan milik keluarga Park. Menurut keterangan bunga ini dipindahkan dari kerajaan keluarga Park yang ada di Cina" Jelas Sungmin.

"Sebentar, sepertinya aku tahu sesuatu!" Kata Hye Min, "Apa nama bunganya?" Lanjutnya.

"White Rose Flower!" Jawab Sungmin. Hye Min hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, sebelum mulai bercerita mengenai bunga itu kepada teman-temannya.

"White Rose Flower adalah harta terbesar keluarga Park. Itu merupakan bunga mawar putih yang terbuat dari kristal murni. Harganya mencapai 100 juta Dollar Amerika. Bunga ini biasanya dipindahkan dari kerajaan yang ada di Cina dan yang ada di Korea setiap lima tahun sekali. Dan dari yang aku tahu, lima tahun yang lalu benda itu hampir hilang karena kelompok teroris Blacksnake mengincarnya!" Kata Hye Min pada teman-temannya.

"Blacksnake? Bukankah mereka..." Yesung menggantungkan pertanyaannya.

"Yup, mereka adalah organisasi inti dari beberapa kelompok teroris terkenal, salah satunya Blackmout yang sering kita hadapi. Dan kemungkinan mereka juga akan mengincarnya saat ini, itu kenapa pihak keluarga Park meminta kita untuk mengawal!" Jawab Hye Min.

"Apakah ini tidak terlalu berbahaya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada mereka.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Tanya Siwon balik.

"Bukan seperti itu, tapi apakah ini sebanding dengan apa yang kita pertaruhkan? Kita bisa mati dimisi ini!" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Iya, benar. Misi ini sangat berbahaya, dan aku rasa 500 juta Won masih terlalu sedikit. Kita harus meminta kesepakatan lagi!" Kata Sungmin. Semuanya mengangguk dan rapat itupun selesai saat itu juga.

* * *

White Flower!  
Action!

3rd Series!

* * *

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Sungmin. Sekarang mereka sedang rapat untuk mengetahui hasil 'diskusi' antara Sungmin dengan keluarga Park.

"Kita akan mendapatkan 1 milyar. 500 juta diawal, dan sudah aku terima, sedangkan yang 500 juta akan kita terima kalau kita berhasil membawa bunga itu!" Jawab Sungmin membuat semuanya tersenyum senang.

"Kapan bunga itu sampai?" Tanya Je Hwa.

"Besok jam 10 pagi, kita akan mengawal mulai dari bandara Seoul. Rencana tetap seperti yang sudah kita rencanakan. Dan sekarang sebaiknya kita bersiap dan istirahat!" Kata Sungmin. Mereka semua mengangguk dan membubarkan diri untuk melakukan persiapan.

* * *

"Sudah waktunya eh? Benda itu!" Kata seorang gadis –Rose- pada kedua temannya.

"Semoga kita tidak gagal seperti lima tahun lalu" Sahut pria yang pertama, Black.

"Kita tidak akan gagal!" Kata orang yang ketiga, pria juga, Cobra. Merekapun memandang bandara yang terlihat dari atas gedung tempat dimana mereka berdiri.

"Semoga anak-anak menyebalkan itu tidak menghalangi kita!" Desis Rose.

"Yah, aku juga berharap begitu, apalagi gadis kecil itu, dia bisa mengalahkan kita bertiga dengan mudah!" Balas Cobra.

"Sudah waktunya, kita pergi!" Lanjut Cobra saat sebuah pesawat mendarat dilandasan pacu bandara. Merekapun segera pergi dari sana, melaksanakan misi mereka yang tertunda lima tahun. Mereka berniat untuk menuntaskan tugas mereka yang gagal lima tahun yang lalu.

* * *

"Kalian sudah sampai?" Tanya Je Hwa pada empat pria berbaju serba hitam yang berdiri didepannya.

"Apakah kalian yang akan mengawal kami?" Tanya salah satu pria itu. Mereka semua hanya mengangguk.

"Apakah itu bunganya? Bisakah kami melihat?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk koper besi yang dibawa salah satu dari empat pria itu.

"Maaf, benda ini adalah rahasia keluarga Park, kalian tidak diijinkan untuk melihat!" Kata pria yang membawa koper itu.

"Ohh, tapi apa kalian yakin itu barangnya?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Tentu saja!" Kata mereka berempat kompak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang!" Kata Siwon.

Keempat pria itu lalu masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang memang disediakan khusus untuk mereka. Tapi sebelum mobil itu bergerak, tiba-tiba mobil itu meledak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Leeteuk kaget.

"Pria yang ada diatas bangunan lima puluh meter didepan kita pelakunya!" Kata Yesung.

"Bagaimana bunganya?" Tanya Je Hwa.

"Masih baik, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kita berpencar, aku, Donghae dan Yesung akan pergi mencari pelakunya, sedangkan kalian bawa bunga itu kekerajaan milik keluarga Park!" Kata Je Hwa, mereka semua mengangguk dan mulai bergerak.

* * *

"Kemana?" Tanya Je Hwa bingung, dia kehilangan jejak pria tadi.

"Dia naik ke gedung itu!" Kata Yesung sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung, merekapun mempercepat lari mereka, membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

* * *

"Kalian lagi eh?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menyapa telinga Donghae, Je Hwa dan Yesung saat mereka sampai di atap bangunan tinggi itu.

"Kau?" Tanya Je Hwa kaget.

"Hmm, merindukanku gadis kecil?" Tanya pria itu yang ternyata adalah Cobra.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah meninggal?" Tanya Yesung.

"Hah? Kau pikir aku bisa dibunuh semudah itu? Kalian hanya anak kecil yang sedang bermain-main, kalian tidak akan bisa membunuhku!" Kata Cobra lagi.

"Apakah mereka juga selamat?" Tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Rose dan Black? Tentu saja mereka selamat, kalian pikir kalian siapa, anak kecil?" Tanya Cobra.

"Lalu? Dimana mereka?" Tanya Yesung.

"Katakanlah sedang mencari mangsa lain!" Kata Cobra membuat mereka kaget.

"Hae, pergilah cari yang lain! Biar aku dan Yesung yang urus dia!" Kata Jehwa.

"Tapi..." "Cepatlah! Yang lain belum tahu kalau mereka yang kita hadapi!" Jehwa memotong kata-kata Donghae.

"Pergilah Hae, mereka biar kami yang urus!" Kata Yesung.

"Baiklah, aku pergi!" Kata Donghae. Dia lalu mengambil skateboardnya dari dalam tas. Dia menyiapkan diri diatas skateboard itu sebelum melompat dan meluncur diatas pagar pelindung di atap gedung itu. Lalu dia meluncur pergi di atas sebuah kabel listrik menuju teman-teman mereka dan meninggalkan Jehwa dan Yesung bersama lawannya, Cobra.

* * *

Donghae terus meluncur disebuah kabel listrik di ketinggian sekitar 50 meter, membuat orang-orang yang ada dibawahnya menatap bingung dan juga takut, tapi Donghae tetap tidak peduli. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah teman-temannya yang kemungkinan besar berada dalam bahaya.

Dia meluncur turun saat menemukan sebuah kabel yang menuju sebuah rumah sederhana tepat disamping jalan. Dia lalu meluncur diatas atap rumah itu sebelum melompat ke jalan raya. Dia melanjutkan 'perjalanannya'.

"HYEMIN!" Teriak Donghae saat melihat Hyemin sedang dihadang kurang lebih limapuluh orang berpakaian serba hitam.

"Donghae, bukankah kau bersama Jehwa dan Yesung?" Tanya Hyemin.

"Mereka menyuruh aku pergi! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Donghae seraya mengulurkan tangan, Hyemin menyambut tangan itu dan dengan lincah melompat keatas punggung Donghae.

"Yang lain sedang sibuk ditempat lain. Berikan pistolmu!" Kata Hyemin, Donghae segera mengambil pistolnya dan memberikan benda itu pada Hyemin.

Mereka berdua terus meluncur menuju kumpulan orang yang menghadang mereka. Hyeminpun menembaki orang-orang itu, membuat jalan untuk mereka berdua menggunakan dua pistol yang sedang dia pegang.

"Kami dibelakang kalian!" Kata sebuah suara yang sangat familiar. Hyemin langsung menoleh kebelakang dan melihat mobil hitam Siwon dibelakang mereka, dan dibelakang mobil itu ada Kyuhyun yang sedang mengendarai sepedanya.

"Siwon, aku melompat sekarang!" Kata Hyemin. Dia lalu menendang –mendorong- punggung Donghae dengan kakinya, membuat pria itu meluncur dengan cepat. Sedangkan dia sendiri melompat dengan posisi menghadap atas, lalu dia memutar keatas dan mendarat tepat diatas mobil hitam Siwon.

Atap mobil Siwon terbuka dalam bentuk kota kecil, dengan sigap Hyemin masuk kedalam mobil itu dan duduk disamping Siwon yang sedang mengemudi.

"Kau hebat juga, eh?" Tanya Siwon disertai senyuman lebar.

"Thank you!" Kata Hyemin. Lalu mobil itu meluncur dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kita selesaikan yang disini!" Kata Kyuhyun kepada Donghae.

"Tentu saja!" Kata Donghae sebelum dia menghentikan Skateboardnya dengan tiba-tiba membuat benda itu miring 45 derajat, lalu Donghae memutar tubuhnya dan menembaki orang-orang yang ada disana dengan dua pistol yang dia ambil dari tasnya.

Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia menghentikan laju sepedanya membuat sepedanya itu berdiri, dia berdiri diatas sepedanya itu dan mulai berputar seraya menembak orang-orang yang sedang menghadang mereka.

Setelah merasa kalau musuh mereka berkurang banyak, mereka pun turun dari 'kendaraan' mereka dan bersiap untuk pertempuran yang lain.

* * *

"Sungmin, kau dimana?" Tanya Siwon melalui alat bicara yang digunakan dia dan teman-temannya.

"Aku sudah diatasmu idiot! Apa kau tidak melihat?" Kata sebuah suara membalas pertanyaan itu, Siwon dan Hyemin pun memajukan badannya untuk dapat melihat keatas melalui kaca depan mobil. Mereka berdua melihat sebuah helikopter terbang cukup rendah diatas mereka.

"Oke, mana jalan yang bersih?" Tanya Siwon pada Sungmin.

"200 meter didepan, persimpangan belok kanan!" Jawab Leeteuk yang sedang 'mengemudikan' helikopter itu, sedangkan Sungmin duduk disampingnya dengan dua laptop canggih didepannya.

"OKE!" Kata Siwon, dia lalu memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju arah yang tadi ditunjukan Leeteuk, tapi saat sudah dekat dia melihat lampu jalan itu merah.

"Sungmin! Itu lampu merah! Kita tidak ada waktu untuk berurusan dengan polisi sekarang!" Kata Siwon pada Sungmin.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Kata Sungmin. Dia lalu mengotak-atik komputer didepannya dan merubah lampu jalan itu menjadi hijau, memberi jalan kepada mobil sport hitam dibawahnya agar bisa melaju tanpa hambatan.

* * *

"DORRR!"

Suara ban mobil meletus itu benar-benar membuat Siwon dan Hyemin kaget, apalagi saat tiba-tiba mobil yang mereka naiki terlempar kedepan dan berguling sebelum akhirnya berhenti dipinggir jalan dengan keadaan terbalik.

"UGH! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Siwon pada Hyemin.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hyemin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" Jawab Siwon. Lalu mereka berdua mulai bergerak, mencoba keluar dari mobil itu. Dia memandang sekeliling, tempat itu terlihat sepi, tidak ada orang sama sekali. Sebuah suara sepatu yang berjalan mendekati mereka membuat mereka segera menatap kearah dimana suara itu berasal. Disana mereka melihat seorang wanita sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan santai. Baju serba hitam, rambut merah panjang, penampilan wanita itu boleh berubah, tapi muka wanita itu masih sama, dengan seringai mengerikan diwajahnya, membuat wanita itu semakin mengerikan, Rose.

"KAU!" Teriak Hyemin pada wanita itu.

"Bertemu lagi huh, waktu balas dendam eh?" Kata Rose.

"Siwon! Hyemin! Ada apa?" Tanya sebuah suara dari belakang mereka dan saat mereka berbalik, mereka melihat Leeteuk dan Sungmin sedang berlari kearah mereka berdua. Siwon juga bisa melihat dengan jelas raut terkejut saat kedua temannya itu melihat Rose.

"Well well, sepertinya aku akan bersenang-senang!" Kata Rose dengan seringai mengerikan.

* * *

Donghae dan Kyuhyun berhasil mengalahkan orang-orang berbaju hitam yang menghadang mereka. Sebenarnya kemenangan itu adalah sebuah keajaiban, mengingat berapa banyak jumlah mereka, tapi sepertinya keahlian juga penting, karena orang-orang lemah seperti mereka sangat mudah dikalahkan.

Donghae menghela nafas, tubuhnya penuh keringat, tentu saja melawan lebih dari 50 orang bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dia lakukan dengan mudah, mengingat dia hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Donghae terduduk.

"Yah, hanya sedikit lelah. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Donghae balik.

"Sama" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Lalu mereka berdua pun bersiap untuk pergi kearah tadi Siwon dan Hyemin pergi, berniat mengikuti mereka, tapi sebuah suara menghentikan mereka. Mereka berdua segera berbalik dan melihat seorang pria sedang duduk didepan sebuah toko yang ada dipinggir jalan tempat mereka melawan orang-orang tadi.

"Siap untuk pertarungan yang lebih, eh..." Pria itu menatap dua orang yang sedang melihatnya sebelum berdiri, dia berjalan santai menuju mereka sambil memutar-mutar pistol yang ada ditangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya dia masukan kedalam saku celana, "...boys?" Lanjutnya.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun menatap pria itu dengan raut wajah terkejut. Mereka berdua sangat bingung, bagaimana bisa pria itu berdiri didepannya, bukankah dia seharusnya sudah kalah waktu itu, bukankah seharusnya pria itu sudah meninggal? Ya! Seharusnya BLACK sudah meninggal!

* * *

"Apakah kita harus bertarung?" Tanya Cobra membuat Yesung dan Jehwa bingung.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Jehwa.

"Kita tidak perlu bertarung, kau tahu? Kalau kau mau bergabung dengan kami gadis kecil, aku tidak akan menyakitimu" Kata Cobra.

"Apa kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku tidak mau!" Bentak Jehwa.

"Hmm, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Cobra lagi.

"Sudah pernahkah aku bilang kalau kau jangan pernah berharap?" Tanya Jehwa.

"Aku tidak berharap, kau tahu? Hanya saja, kau terlihat sangat 'menggiurkan' dimataku" Kata Cobra membuat Jehwa melotot.

"Kau!" Teriak Jehwa sebelum menerjang Cobra, berusaha memukul pria itu di bagian tubuh manapun yang bisa dia jangkau, tapi Cobra bisa menghindari semua serangan itu dengan baik, mereka berdua bertarung dengan seimbang. Cobra melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari Jehwa yang melayangkan pukulan kearah perutnya. Sebuah kesalahan sebenarnya Cobra melakukan gerakan itu, karena dibelakangnya sudah ada orang yang bersiap memukulnya. Cobra terlalu memusatkan perhatian pada Jehwa sehingga lupa kalau dia memiliki dua musuh, dan tidak menyadari saat orang yang lain bergerak kebelakang tubuhnya.

Yesung langsung mengarahkan pukulannya saat melihat tubuh Cobra melompat mundur kearahnya. Pukulan kerasnya berhasil mendarat dengan sempurnya dipunggung pria itu, membuat tubuh pria itu bergetar karena sakit sebelum akhirnya dari mulut pria itu keluar darah segar. Yesung dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan memutar tubuhnya, lalu menendang pria itu dengan kaki kanannya, membuatnya terlempar dan membentur dinding pelindung atap yang sekarang terlihat sedikit retak, hanya sedikit. Yesung belum mempunyai kekuatan sebesar itu sampai bisa membuat tempok itu runtuh kan? Tapi mungkin kalau dia memukulnya secara langsung, tembok itu akan benar-benar runtuh. Apa dia harus mencobanya? Ohh! Lupakan!

"Ugh!" Erang Cobra kesakitan sebelum berdiri, "Kalian sudah bertambah hebat sepertinya, tapi aku juga tidak seperti dulu, kau tahu?" Lanjutnya sebelum menyerang. Pertarungan yang terjadi kali ini lebih sengit, dua lawan satu, tapi Cobra bisa mengimbangi kekuatan Jehwa dan Yesung.

"Jehwa!" Teriak Yesung saat melihat Jehwa menubruk Cobra sehingga mereka berdua jatuh dari atap gedung itu. Yesung segera berlari kearah tepi gedung dan melihat kebawah. Dia melihat kalau Jehwa dan Cobra masih terus menyerang diudara sampai akhirnya Jehwa menendang dengan keras tubuh Cobra membuat pria itu meluncur dengan cepat dan membentur tanah. Sedangkan Jehwa segera mencabut pedangnya dan menancapkannya kedinding gedung itu. Jehwa menggangtung disana sambil menatap tubuh Cobra yang sudah tidak bergerak ditanah, pria itu sudah meninggal! Benar-benar meninggal!

"Kita turun kebawah!" Teriak Jehwa pada Yesung yang langsung berlari kearah tangga dan turun dari atap gedung itu.

Jehwa mengambil tali dari dalam tasnya dan mengikatnya kepedangnya, lalu dia menggunakan tali itu untuk meluncur turun. Setelah sampai dibawah dia menarik keras tali itu, membuat pedangnya tercabut dan meluncur turun sebelum akhirnya mendarat ditanah disampingnya. Jehwa mengambil pedang itu dan memasukan pedang tersebut juga tali tadi kedalam tasnya.

"Apakah dia sudah mati?" Tanya Yesung yang sudah sampai disana, Jehwa hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Pergilah! Bantu yang lain. Aku yang akan mengurus mayat ini!" Kata Yesung lagi.

"Baiklah! Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu!" Kata Jehwa.

"Hati-hati!" Kata Yesung, Jehwa hanya mengangguk sebelum berlari kearah dimana teman-temannya –yang dia lihat melalui alat gps- berada.

* * *

"Hahh hahh hah hah hah!"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah sangat kelelahan, tenaga mereka sudah habis digunakan untuk mengalahkan orang-orang yang tadi menghadang mereka, jadi sekarang mereka tidak punya tenaga untuk menghadapi Black.

"Hanya segini kemampuan kalian? Kalian masih saja seperti dulu, payah!" Kata Black pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri kelelahan didepannya. Sementara Donghae dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun, mereka kembali menyerang tapi gagal.

Donghae berlari cepat kearah Black, melayangkan pukulan tangannya, tapi Black berhasil menghindar dan menendang perut Donghae, membuat dia terlempar kebelakang. Donghae memutar tubuhnya diudara sebelum mendarat ditanah, dia langsung mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembaki Black. Black berhasil menghindar –lagi- dan juga menembaki Donghae yang langsung berguling kesamping untuk menghindar. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam ikut menembak Black dengan pistol di tangannya, tapi Black berhasil menghindar tepat dua detik sebelum peluru itu mengenai dadanya, membuat peluru itu melesat mengenai bahu kanannya. Black mengerang keras dan menjatuhkan pistolnya.

Kesempatan itu digunakan Donghae untuk menembak lagi, tapi pelurunya berbenturan dengan peluru Black dan membuat peluru itu melesat jauh kesamping mereka. Black bersiap menembak kembali, tapi sebuah pisau kecil melesat lurus dan mengenai pergelangan tangan kirinya yang sedang memegang pistol, membuat pistol itu jatuh ketanah.

"ARGH!" Lenguh Black keras sambil memegangi tangannya yang terluka.

Kyuhyun langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan, dia langsung menembak dua kali, mengenai dada dan kepala Black, membuat mata orang itu terbelalak sebentar sebelum kemudian mata itu menatap kosong, kehilangan cahaya kehidupannya. Tubuh Black terjatuh ketanah dengan suara debam yang cukup keras.

"Jehwa thanks!" Kata Donghae saat menoleh kesamping dan melihat Jehwa berdiri disana. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jehwa.

"Yah, hanya lelah. Kau sendiri?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yesung sedang mengurus mayat Cobra, dia juga baik" Kata Jehwa.

"Kalau kau yang melawan Cobra, berarti yang menghadang yang lain..." Kata-kata Kyuhyun tidak terselesaikan, dia sudah keburu terbelalak saat sebuah kenyataan menghampiri kepalanya.

"ROSE!" Teriak mereka serempak. Mereka langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju yang lain.

Mungkin memang Rose yang paling lemah dari tiga lawan mereka, tapi mereka juga tahu kalau Rose itu sangat 'kejam'. Jika dua orang yang lain suka membunuh, maka Rose lebih suka menyiksa. Dia akan bersenang-senang dengan lawannya, menyiksanya sampai akhirnya meninggal.

* * *

"ARGH!" Teriak Hyemin saat sebuah peluru mendarat dikakinya, membuat kulit disana robek dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Hyemin!" Teriak Siwon, Leeteuk dan Sungmin bersamaan. Sekarang mereka berempat

sedang menghadapi Rose, mereka sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, tapi Rose sudah menjadi sangat kuat, dan mereka tidak yakin kalau mereka bisa menang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Kata Hyemin mengabaikan rasa sakit dikakinya.

Siwon berlari cepat kearah Rose, melayangkan pukulan kearah muka wanita itu, tapi gagal. Rose menghindar tepat sebelum pukulan itu mengenai mukanya. Lalu terjadi adu pukulan diantara dua orang itu, mereka saling memukul, menghindar dan bertahan. Tidak ada yang mengalah.

Rose melayangkan tendangan kearah Siwon, tapi Siwon berhasil menangkap kakinya, mengangkatnya dan melemparkannya kearah Leeteuk dan Sungmin. Leeteuk dan Sungmin pun menendang tubuh itu bersamaan, Leeteuk dengan kaki kiri sedangkan Sungmin dengan kaki kanan. Tubuh Rose kembali terlempar, sekarang kearah Hyemin yang sudah siap memegang pistolnya. Dengan cepat Hyemin menembak tubuh yang sedang melayang itu tepat dijantungnya, membuat tubuh itu jatuh keatas tanah.

"Kita berhasil mengalahkan dia!" Bisik Hyemin sambil terduduk ditanah.

"Iya" Balas Siwon singkat.

"Siwon, sebaiknya kau antar Hyemin kerumah sakit, aku dan Sungmin yang akan mengantar bunga itu kekerajaan keluarga Park" Kata Leeteuk.

"Baiklah!" Jawab Siwon.

Leeteuk dan Sungmin langsung mengambil kotak besi berisi bunga itu dan berlari menuju helikopter yang ada tidak jauh dari mereka dan pergi dari sana, menyelesaikan misi mereka.

"Siwon! Hyemin! Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jehwa yang datang menghampiri mereka bersama Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Mereka bertiga juga melihat mayat Rose disana.

"Kami baik-baik saja, tapi Hyemin tertembak, aku akan membawanya kerumah sakit" Kata Siwon.

"Aku ikut. Bisa kalian berdua yang urus mayat Black dan Rose?" Tanya Jehwa pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang mengangguk.

Lalu Siwon dan Jehwapun langsung pergi dari sana, menuju rumah sakit. Sedangkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

* * *

Epilog

"OMMO! Apa ini?" Tanya –atau lebih tepat teriak- Leeteuk saat melihat ruang keluarga rumahnya yang penuh barang-barang yang masih dibungkus.

"Ini barang-barangku. Ada baju, celana, jaket, sepatu, tas, jam tangan, kacamata, ada handphone baru juga" Kata Donghae.

"Tapi apa maksudnya Hae? Dari mana kamu dapet semua ini?" Tanya Leeteuk tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja aku beli ditoko, mana mungkin aku nyuri. Lagian tidak tiap hari kita dapet uang banyak kan, jadi aku gunain buat belanja!" Kata Donghae.

"Tapi Hae, seharusnya uangnya disimpan, jangan dipakai semua" Kata Leeteuk.

"Huh! Kamu aja yang kuno, yang lain juga belanja" Kata Donghae, lalu dari pintu depan masuk Jehwa, Hyemin, Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Yesung dengan tangan penuh belanjaan.

"Lho Siwon mana?" Tanya Donghae.

"Dia masih sibuk di sana, katanya uangnya tidak habis-habis, dia sampai bingung mau beli apa lagi" Jawab Hyemin sebelum duduk disofa, yang lain mengikuti. Leeteuk hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria melihat teman-temannya yang seperti itu. Tidak dewasa sama sekali!

* * *

END!

* * *

bagaimana? jangan lupa review ok? hehehe

thank you :)


End file.
